Samdudeman120
Samdudeman120 is a popular creator on the Lego Star Wars Creations Gallery. He is known mostly for his LDD creations, but has recently started up a miniseries. He is also the creator of the creation with the most comments on the gallery, GS armory. PLEASE NOTE: Many of the pages you read here are not entirely accurate/out of date. Many of the users are not here to maintain them. If you'd like information on any of the pages, people or timeline of this site - or any before it - feel free to contact me on my message wall. I check there two to three times a month. Have a nice day o/ -- Samdudeman120 The Beginning Samdudeman120, or Sam, as he is more commonly called, has been around since the very beginning of the Creations gallery. He claims he had an account on the old gallery, Samman60, that was deleted a while before. He commented around quite a bit. Eventually, he began commenting on superseaturtle's creations, saying he had been her biggest fan ever since he saw her first creation. Quickly, they became close friends. After a few months, he, Superseaturtle, Animationwiz, and Imabadger "accidentally" formed a group, later to become the famous Fearsome Fivesome. The Disappearance Sam commented pretty much every day for a while. Eventually, he began to talk about leaving. His friends, most notably JediRogue and Superseaturtle, begged him not to. He decided to stay. At one point, he vanished for about a week, asking his friends not to tell Superseaturtle, saying that he didn't want to hurt her. He returned, and promised that he would never leave again. About a month later, he disappeared again, this time for about six months. He had left no comments indicating anything. Many speculations were passed around. Some users believed that his computer had broken, his parents were not allowing him on, or that he had gone into the witness protection program. A few users believed it was simply a cruel joke, but most users adhered to the idea that Sam's absence was not of his own volition. He was sorely missed. Many of his friends were hit hard by his leaving, but none more than Superseaturtle, his closest friend. JediRogue started up an autograph campaign based on a comment Sam had made once. ("I wish I had all of ya'll's autographs!") After six months, he began to comment sporadicly, checking in on his friends, but reminding them that he wasn't back. Many of his comments claimed that he would not be back, at least for a long time. The Return After about nine months, Sam returned. He said he could comment on weekends, and did so. Some weeknights he would show up, also. He has recently been much more active. Over a year after his last creation was posted, he posted a new creation. It was a Christmas present for Superseaturtle. A few days later, he started up his Fearsome Fivesome miniseries, The Legend of Five. He is currently attempting to catch up on all that happened while he was gone. He no longer makes LDD creations, saying that he no longer has a computer that will run the program. Creation Style Samdudeman120 mostly sticks to LDD, designing his own models. Every so often he will post a "real bricks" model. *LDD. He does ships, battle scenes, and figures. *Real bricks. He has made a few ships, a battle scene, and a sniper rifle. *Miniseries. He has one miniseries, The Legend of Five. It is one of the many Fearsome Fivesome miniseries on the site. As A User Sam is known for being extremely good natured and encouraging. He has a bit of a temper, but rarely ever shows it. Many users who go inactive for as long as he did are forgotten, but, thanks to his friends, many of the new users knew quite alot about him, even if they did not know him personally. Creations Link If you wish to look at Samdudeman120's creations, you can find them here: http://www.us.lego.com/en-us/starwars/gallery?memberid=samdudeman120 Samdudeman120 is also a Wiki member. If you wish to look at his userpage, you can find it here. Category:Creator Category:LDD Builder Category:Miniseries Writer Category:Active Users Category:Fearsome Fivesome Member Category:Legend Category:Golden Age Category:Scoundrel Category:Users Category:Miniseries Category:Jedirogue Category:Organization Category:User Category:Active Category:Wiki Member Category:Builder